


Falling Slowly // prompts from tumblr

by thecloseryoulook



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, One-Shots, prompts, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecloseryoulook/pseuds/thecloseryoulook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adventures of our beloved biochemist and hacker extraordinaire - all prompts originally submitted to lot4d.tumblr.com & compiled here! rated T for slight language and because who knows what bad girl shenanigans will occur later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> i've just finished a run of a play so i have copious free time - why not spend it on prompts? these are all snippets from the life of jemma simmons and skye. if you'd like to request a prompt yourself, contact me at my tumblr, lot4d.tumblr.com. as always, any reviews are appreciated! thank you for reading!

Prompt: "So excited! Skye tries to make Jemma a romatic dinner." - readyfortigers

\---

Skye figured spaghetti was safe enough. Those dogs in that Disney movie were certainly romantic, and pasta was pretty hard to burn.

Skye had been wrong about many things in her life, but this one might have been the topper.

\---

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. Jemma had been working madly in the lab for days on their most recent case. Everything was finally sorted, and Skye wanted to celebrate.

She rummaged around the Bus’s kitchen, trying to brainstorm.

"Ramen?" she murmured. "No, that’s not romantic at all." She pushed aside the instant ramen cups in the pantry before her gaze fell on a jar of spaghetti sauce.

"Perfect! I can definitely cook this."

\---

Ten minutes later, Skye was seriously questioning her judgement. A towel made a makeshift apron and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. After searching up recipes on her laptop, Skye decided to start the pasta water boiling before warming up the sauce. She opened up Reddit while she waited, but before she knew it both the pasta and the sauce were at a rolling boil.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to turn the heat off. Skye wrapped a towel around her hand and took the sauce off the stove, transferring it into a bowl. She turned the heat back on the water and double checked the directions on her laptop.

She poured the pasta into the pot and added a pinch of salt.

Turning back to her computer, Skye noticed she had a notification in the corner of her screen. She clicked on it, and one thing lead to another, and she was lost in her computer again.

When she glanced at the time, Skye realized it had been ten minutes. Jumping up, she turned off the heat on the pasta again. Skye brought the pot over to the sink and poured the pasta into a strainer before putting it into the bowl with the sauce.

Skye smiled proudly at her work before running off to find Jemma.

\---

Skye’s instincts had been right, and she found her girlfriend in the lab, cleaning up. The glass doors whooshed open as Skye entered, startling the scientist.

"Oh! Hello, Skye. I was just putting a few things away. What’s going on?"

"I have a surprise," Skye replied with a grin. "Come with me!"

"Can I just - "

"Nope," Skye interrupted. "Right now."

"Alright," Jemma sighed. "If this is another one of your bad girl shenanigans…"

"It’s not, I promise!" Skye said, laughing.

Skye led Jemma up to the kitchen.

"Surprise!" Skye exclaimed. "I made us dinner!"

Jemma’s face lit up with a smile. “Oh my goodness - thank you Skye!”

"Only thank me if it tastes any good," Skye replied.

Jemma twirled the spaghetti around her fork before taking a bite. Skye watched her intently, looking for any reactions. Jemma flinched and began to cough, but quickly masked it with a smile to Skye.

"It’s… lovely, Skye!"

Skye’s face fell. “Damn it, I knew it’d be awful. It’s cold, isn’t it? And the pasta’s overcooked.”

"No, no," Jemma said. "I mean, yes, but that doesn’t matter."

Skye stared at her girlfriend. “Clearly, it matters. The romantic dinner I tried to make you is disgusting.”

"I don’t care, Skye. You made it with love."

Skye blushed. “At least let me wash the dishes?”

"Oh, please do," Jemma replied with a laugh. "And after, how about I teach you how to cook spaghetti properly?"

"Yeah, that sounds better," Skye agreed.

Skye stood up, grabbing her plate. She walked around the table to grab Jemma’s, but Jemma interrupted her efforts by pulling her down into a kiss.

Their heads touching, Jemma smiled at Skye.

"I love you, whether you can cook or not. You know that, right?"

Skye smiled back. “I love you too, Jem.”


	2. Goodnight, Microscope

Prompt: "Hey! :) Can you write a Skimmons prompt where Skye finds Jemma working in the lab late at night and she forces her to go to bed? Oh and Skye tucks her into bed too :D" - trucy-hallisario

\---

Skye awoke in the middle of the night. She felt uneasy, but in her half-asleep state she couldn’t determine exactly why. It wasn’t until she rolled over to drape an arm across Jemma that she realized the reason - Jemma wasn’t there.

With a sigh, Skye swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was wearing only a tank top and boxer shorts, but she figured that nobody else would be up at such a late hour.

The floors of the Bus were freezing to her bare feet as she made her way down to the lab. Skye looked forward to having Jemma back in bed so she could put her cold feet on her girlfriend’s legs. Jemma hated it when she did that, but she deserved it for staying up so late again.

Skye tip-toed into the lab, startling a focused Jemma.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. "Skye, don’t scare me like that!"

"Don’t scare me by being gone when I wake up at four in the morning," Skye replied.

"Oh, don’t pout. I’m busy, Skye."

Skye walked over to the table and wrapped her arms around Jemma.

"Too busy to cuddle?"

"It’s not that - I just really need to get this done, and - "

Skye placed a finger over Jemma’s lips. “You need to sleep. If anything, you’ll be able to work much better with some rest.” Jemma opened her mouth to protest, but Skye shushed her again. “It’s science, Jem. We work better when we’ve slept.”

Jemma sighed. “Alright, fine. I can tell you won’t leave me alone.”

"Come here," Skye replied. "I’ll carry you to bed."

Jemma didn’t have time to say no before she found herself in Skye’s arms.

"Ward’s training has really payed off. He wanted to make sure I could carry injured team members if I needed to." She kissed Jemma’s forehead. "Or sleepy team members, as the case may be."

Jemma let herself close her eyes and relax into Skye’s warmth. In a world full of danger, Skye never failed to make her feel safe.

Before she knew it, Skye was placing her gently on their bed. Skye climbed in as well and pulled the covers up to their chins.

Running her fingers through Jemma’s hair, Skye smiled.

"Goodnight, my love."


	3. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Prompt: "Skimmons prompt: Skye teaches the basics of hacking to their teenage daughter just "in case" and Jemma catches them in the act." - anonymous

\---

Skye was sprawled across the sofa, her feet resting on the coffee table and her computer on her lap. She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching the living room.

"Gwen! You’re finally done with your shower, thank goodness."

"Were you waiting for me, Mom?" Gwen replied. "Sorry, if I’d known, I would’ve been faster - "

Skye motioned for her to join her on the sofa. “It’s fine, honey, I just want to do something before Jem gets home.”

Gwen looked at her mother apprehensively. “The last time you said that, you taught me how to count cards and Mum grounded us both for a week.”

"Yes, well, this time we won’t get caught," Skye promised. With a sigh, Gwen sat down on the sofa.

"Alright, Gwennie, I think you’re old enough - "

"To stop being called ‘Gwennie’?" Gwen interjected.

"No, you’ll never be that old. You are, however, old enough to learn a little bit about hacking."

Gwen’s eyes lit up. “Really, you mean it? Um, I mean, we shouldn’t… I thought you promised Mum to stop hacking unless it’s for a mission?”

"Listen, honey, when did you start taking martial arts classes?"

"When I was three," Gwen replied, "but I don’t see what that has to do with hacking."

"Jem and I have worked very hard to make sure you can defend yourself in the physical world, Gwennie. But that’s not the only world you need to worry about - so much happens online, and you need to be able to protect yourself there, as well."

Gwen thought about this for a moment before nodding. “So why can’t we tell Mum?”

"Because this is much more fun," Skye replied with a wicked grin. "Come on, get comfy. I’ll just do the basics today."

\---

Two hours later, neither of them had moved an inch. They were both so intensely focused on the computer screen that neither noticed when Jemma entered through the front door carrying groceries.

"Would you two help me with - What are you up to now?"

"Nothing," Skye and Gwen replied in unison.

Jemma just shook her head. She put the bags down on the counter and smiled at her wife and daughter.

"She certainly takes after her mother," Jemma thought.


	4. Parental Approval

Prompt: Skye gets brought home to meet the family - anonymous

\- - -

"Jem, I understand that your family means a lot to you, but I’m not - I just, well, I don’t do well with families."  
Jemma took Skye’s hand as they sat in the Jeep. They were in the parking lot of a restaurant, some fancy fusion place right near where Jemma’s parents lived. Skye was unusually tense, and Jemma guessed that if she listened hard enough, she’d be able to hear her girlfriend’s heart beating.  
"Skye, I’ve told them so much about you, I think they love you already."  
Skye sighed and squeezed Jemma’s hand. “You keep saying that, but what if they don’t? What if they hate me?”  
Jemma leaned over to brush Skye’s hair out of her eyes. “What could they possibly hate? You’re brilliant, beautiful, kind…”  
Blushing, Skye smiled slightly. “There are just so many things that could go wrong, Jem. I don’t want to screw this up.”  
"You know what?" Jemma asked, leaning in even further. "It doesn’t even matter what they think. I love you, Skye. You make me happier than anyone ever has. Once my parents see that, they won’t care about anything else." With that, she planted a  
gentle kiss on Skye’s lips.  
"Alright," Skye replied with a grin. "Let’s not keep them waiting then, huh?"

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short length, my puppy insisted on chewing on my fingers while I was trying to write. Up next, Skye forces Jemma to go bra shopping with her (courtesy of aos-skimmons) - will be posted several hours from now once I get home! I'm still taking prompts, by the way!


	5. A Little Lacey Thing

A prompt from the wonderful aos-skimmons: Skye forces Jemma to go bra shopping with her!

\- - -

"We have all day, and we’re right next to a mall. Please, come with me?" Skye pleaded.

"Fine," Jemma replied, sighing. "But we have to go to Brookstone. And Barnes & Noble."

Skye grinned. “Wherever you like, Jemma.”

Getting Jemma to agree to a mall excursion was only part one of Skye’s brilliant (if she did say so herself) plan. She had decided to name the mission Operation Little Lacey Thing, or LLT for short.

The plan was in response to a rather alarming discovery Skye had made since she began sleeping with the gorgeous biochemist. Jemma’s sexiest bra had the periodic table on it, and her raciest undies said “Safety First!” on them. Clearly, Skye needed to intervene.

The drive to the mall had been uneventful. Jemma chatted enthusiastically about books she wanted to get. Skye stayed mostly quiet, content enough to hear her lover happy.

The mall was small by Skye’s standards, but Jemma was amazed.

"Wow," she exclaimed, as the car turned into one of the many parking lots. "This place is huge!"

Skye smiled. “Lots of exciting things to see, huh? Let’s get going!” She grabbed Jemma’s hand and pulled her out of the car.

"Can we go to the bookstore first?"

\- - -

An hour later, the pair were only just leaving Barnes & Noble.

"Jem, when you said you wanted to get some books, I was thinking maybe two or three."

Jemma carried two bags, each of which contained six books. “Well, that was sort of the plan, but then I got a bit carried away. I’m really sorry I took so long.”

"It’s fine, Jem, don’t worry about it. As long as I can pick the next store?"

"Of course," Jemma replied.

Part two begins now, Skye thought.

\- - -

They stood outside the entrance to Victoria’s Secret. Skye took Jemma’s hand and tried to pull her inside.

"Oh, no," Jemma stammered. "I’m fine. I’ll wait outside - I can get started on these books."

"Absolutely not," Skye replied with a wicked grin. "We’re here for you, after all."

"Me?" Jemma asked incredulously. Her cheeks and the tips of her ears were a bright red. "I don’t need anything here, really, Skye."

"Oh, please. All you wear are granny panties. It’s such a turn-off, Jem. Let’s get you some proper lingerie." With that, Skye pulled Jemma inside the store.

Immediately, an assistant appeared.

"Welcome! How can I help you two out today?" she chirped.

Skye looked over at Jemma. “You ever had your chest measured?”

"Um, no?" Jemma replied tentatively. "Is that even a thing?"

Skye turned to the assistant. “Let’s do that first.”

\- - -

A few minutes later, Jemma and the assistant emerged from a dressing room. Jemma was blushing furiously.

"Now that we have your sizing down, it’ll be much easier to find things in the store. Can I help you two with anything else?"

Skye smiled. “I think we’re good. Thank you for your help!”

Turning to Jemma, Skye smiled even wider. “Have fun?”

"I hate you," Jemma hissed. "That was one of the most uncomfortable experiences of my life. I will get you back for this, you know."

"And you’ll have gorgeous underwear to do it in," Skye replied, watching Jemma’s blush deepen.

"Let’s just get this over with," Jemma growled.

\- - -

Skye picked up a flimsy piece of purple lace off a table display. “What do you think of this?”

Jemma frowned at the fabric. “What possible practical use does that have? Honestly, Skye, this store is so useless.”

Stepping in closer, Skye wrapped an arm around Jemma’s waist.

"I’d really enjoy pulling it off of you," Skye whispered. "With my teeth."

Jemma swallowed as Skye stepped back. To her amusement, Skye noticed that Jemma’s pupils were almost completely dilated.

"Well, um," Jemma mumbled. "I guess I’ll just, uh, try somethings on, then?"

\- - -

An hour later, the pair emerged from the mall to find the car waiting for them. Jemma was holding her two bags of books, while Skye carried two Victoria’s Secret bags. Both girls were grinning.

When they arrived back at the bus, the girls said brief greetings to the rest of the team before rushing upstairs. By this point, the team knew enough to stay in other parts of the bus and turn up their music for the next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are unaware, Barnes & Noble is a bookstore, Brookstone is a nerdy gadget store, and Victoria’s Secret is an underwear/lingerie store. All credit for the prompt goes to aos-skimmons! Thank you for reading!


End file.
